1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater communication and long range detection and more particularly pertains to a flexible line hydrophone which may be economically manufactured in continuous lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of underwater communication and acoustic detection it has been the practice to employ transducers and hydrophone of the unitary and solid form wherein the sensitive element or structure is relatively rigidly supported and is of a limited length. Such devices, especially line hydrophones, have been unsatisfactory in that their length and therefore their range utility have been severely restricted. The present invention fills this need in that it can be economically fabricated in a continuous manner and therefore in any desired length.